Corazones duros se vencen con suplicas blandas
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Reto invisible... - Si, sin duda alguna las suplicas blandas, esas que uno no demuestra, que se quedan en el aire, eran las que lograban derretir el duro corazón de Draco. Aunque al príncipe no le gustaba admitirlo: Amaba a Astoria demasiado.


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

Para el reto Invicible de **Ilusion's**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>"Corazones duros se vencen con suplicas blandas"<strong>**

¿Por qué ella? ¿Por que tenía que ser ella la que le pidiera eso? ¿Por qué de todas las chicas de Slytherin, de todas las pura sangre de Londres, de todas las benditas mujeres del mundo, tenía que ser justamente ella la que le pidiera aquello? ¿Por qué Astoria Greengrass? ¿Por qué?

—¿Ya lo pensaste? - entró a la sala de los menesteres como lo había hecho durante toda las tardes desde el inicio del año, pues tenía que arreglar el armario evanescente para que los Mortifagos pudieran entrar cuando fuera necesario. Sin embargo, ahora Astoria estaba ahí, mirándole tranquilamente, con sus ojos verdes llenos de esperanza, pero la postura firme, intentando lucir lo más severa posible, necesitaba hacer entrar a Draco en razón.

—No tengo nada que pensar, apártate – le ordeno sin siquiera mirarla, pasando aun lado de ella y aspirando ese dulce aroma a vainilla con avellanas que la chica siempre despedía.

—Draco – insistió suavemente, logrando atrapar su mano antes de que sacara la varita. ¿Por que siempre era tan blanda? ¿Por que no mantenía la postura? Le había dicho que tenía que decidir ¿O ella o los Mortifagos? Si la amaba de verdad tenía que dejar de ayudar al señor tenebroso y contarle la verdad Dumbledore, solo así las cosas saldrían bien.

—Astoria – volteó a mirarla con frialdad. La verdad estaba asustado y se le partía el corazón, no solo por saber que la iba a perder, si no por ser consciente de todo lo que estaba por venir. La pequeña Greengrass ponía esa expresión de angustia que había visto en su madre, puede que muy en el fondo a él le gustaba eso, el gran parecido que Astoria tenía a Narcisa, el ser dulces y comprensivas, pero al mismo tiempo firmes y temibles si alguien intentaba dañar lo que ellas amaban. Por otro lado le aterraba saber o deducir que él era igual a su padre, un maldito mortifago sin escrúpulos que lo único que había conseguido era terminar en Azkavan.

—Mi amor, te lo suplico, detén esto – ella no desistía tan fácil, pero no estaba logrando nada con insistir, Draco no borraba su expresión de indiferencia. Astoria podía sentir como se le estaba rompiendo el corazón, al parecer nada de lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer haría que su novio cambiara de opinión.

Ella siempre lo supo, Draco no sería fácil, para nada fácil de tratar. Desde que lo conoció se interesó en él por su forma tan peculiar de ser y digamos que esa forma peculiar de ser era justamente la fría, altanera, humillativa. Se había enamorado de un Malfoy lleno de arrogancia, sarcástico y muchas cosas negativas más, pero dentro de ella buscaba ser la princesa del cuento, esa que salva a su príncipe y lo vuelve bueno. Conservaba la esperanza de que Draco solo tenía un corazón duro por la forma en la que fue criado y educado, creía que ella podría ser quien derritieran el escudo del rubio, pero ahora todo indicaba que no.

Draco giró el rostro, evitando el contacto visual y Astoria finalmente soltó su mano.

—Déjame solo – fueron las palabras secas que le dirigió.

Ella ya no contestó, no se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo, algo dentro de ella aun añoraba que Draco le dijera que iba a hacer lo correcto. A duras penas y con algo de dolor comenzó a caminar fuera de la sala de los menesteres, dejandose caer de rodillas apenas estuvo en los pasillos, se sentía destrozada, vencida y acabada.

Caminó con paso lento y pausado a la sala de Slytherin, sabiendo lo que le esperaba detrás de la gran pared de piedra.

—¿Como te fue, Greengrass? - la chillona voz de Pansy la aturdió, destilaba veneno y burla, quizás hasta ironía.

Puede que la pelinegra desconociera lo que estaba pasando a ciencia cierta, pero se daba una idea, una idea de que Draco la estaba haciendo sufrir, así como ella había sufrido el día que su amado le había dicho que formalmente nunca habían sido novios y que él no quería nada con ella.

—¿Tory, estas bien? - le llamó su hermana, se veía preocupada. La menor intentó sonreír, pero las lagrimas cayeron sin querer, Astoria jamás sería una buena actriz, sus emociones siempre estaban a flor de piel, totalmente opuesta a la forma de ser del hombre que amaba.

—Recibí una carta de papá y mamá – anunció como si su rostro no estuviera lleno de lagrimas. No quería entrar en detalles sobre su dolor y todos los presentes entendieron eso, incluso la venenosa de Parkison quien no borraba su sonrisa de victoria —Quieren que el año que viene estudiemos en Beauxbaton.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡No! ¡Me niego! - Daphne se alteró con la noticia, poniendose poniéndose a la defensiva —¡Pluma! ¡Papel! ¡Lechuza! - pidió, haciendo un drama.

—Daphne – le llamó Zabini, tomándola de las manos para que se detuviera.

—¡Pero yo no me quiero ir! - chilló la rubia de ojos azules, mirando lastimeramente a su hermana.

—Yo si me voy – contestó ante las miradas de sus compañeros quienes no daban crédito a lo que acaban de escuchar.

—Pero, Tory... - su hermana estaba que le daba algo, algo no precisamente bueno.

—No se podía esperar menos de una mocosa – habló nuevamente Pansy, mirando desaprobatoriamente a la niña de 14 años.

—Hay cosas que por más edad que tengas, no entenderás, Parkison – Astoria no buscaba pelear y antes de si quiera escuchar la contestación de la amiga de su hermana y ex-enamorada de su... de Draco, se retiró. Llegó a los dormitorios y se metió bajo las frondosas cobijas, cerrando las cortinas con un pequeño encantamiento.

Intentaba dormir, pero lo único que consiguió fue llorar ¿Por qué Draco tenía que ser tan complicado?

—Hola, extraña – escuchó la voz de Tracey detrás de la cortinas y luego un pequeño hechizo que las apartó —Ya me enteré de lo que paso – dijo tranquilamente sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

—¡Es un idiota! - dijo entre llanto. Entre más lo pensaba, peor se sentía, ya no sabía a quien echarle la culpa, si a Draco por terco, si a ella por ingenua, si a los Mortifagos por el simple hecho de existir y llevarse a su amor.

—Y así lo quieres – le reprendió ella con una sonrisa. Si bien Tracey no sabía del todo cual era el problema entre su amigo y el Príncipe de Slytherin, intentaba ayudar y generalmente siempre lo conseguía, la chica de largaba cabellera negra/azulada solía ser de más ayuda que su propia hermana. Amaba a Daphne, pero su hermana mayor simplemente actuaba siempre como una caprichosa y malcriada, igual que Pansy vivía bajo el concepto de que los problemas de los demás eran nada comparados con los propios.

—Pero él no me quiere – aseguró con dolor.

—Claro que si ¿O por qué otra razón te escogería como novia? - le recordó picaramente. Draco no era ni nunca había sido de muchas palabras, decía las cosas directas y como un niño caprichoso, insultaba despectivamente, pero aun así le había pedido que fuera su novia a inicios del año, de una manera muy romántica. Bueno, quizás no tan romántica, pero si publica y formalmente en la sala común, frente a todos y con un ramo de rosas para ella.

—¿Y que hago? ¿Que hago para que no haga una tontería? - preguntó con desesperación, rompiendo en llanto.

—Los corazones duros se vencen con suplicas blandas – le susurró su amiga, acariciando su cabello y espalda a forma de consuelo.

—¿Qué? - Astoria volteó a ver a la chica mayor que ella, con algo de confusión.

—Es una frase que dicen en mi mundo – sonrió ella.

—Tú y tus cosas Muggle – se quejó la de ojos verdes, frunciendo el ceño al no entender.

—Ni siquiera yo sé que significa, pero te puedo decir que tu ya venciste el corazón de Draco sin hacer nada, él se enamoró de ti. Acosarlo ahora no es lo mejor que puedes hacer, si lo amas, deja que el solo entienda, porque presionándolo solo conseguirás que más se resista - le susurró ella con voz seria.

—¿Entonces dejo que cometa el peor de su vida? - se quejó con un sollozo.

—Suplicas blandas, déjalo cometer errores – le volvió a aconsejar.

—¡Lo van a matar! - gritó exasperada, levantándose de golpe y dejando a su amiga completamente perpleja. ¿Matar a Draco? ¿Pues que era lo que estaba pasando? Pero antes de que Tracey dijera algo, la castaña ya se había esfumado.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno por unos instantes, pero finalmente tomó la decisión: Su amiga tenía razón. Ella no era Pansy, ella no estaría sobre Draco acosándolo, jamás lo había hecho y este no era buen momento para empezar. Si Draco quería tirarse un clavado al vacío, lo mejor que ella podía hacer era ir a su lado y sin decir una palabra hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí y que solo buscaba su bien estar.

Recorrió los pasillos y no encontró rastro de Draco por ningún lado, suspiró con resignación y regresó a la sala común.

—¿Que te vas a Francia? - apenas entró se topó con las obres de plata que le miraban con miedo, desesperación y algo de tristeza.

—¿Quieres que me valla? - contestó con una pregunta, caminando lentamente por la desierta instancia.

—Mhn – Draco no contestó, solo se volteó a mirar las llamas verdosas de la chimenea. La sala de Slytherin siempre era tan acogedora, tan elegante, siempre con un parecido a las salas de los chicos que pertenecían a las familias de sangre limpia, por ejemplo los Malfoy y los Greengrass.

—Dicen que el que calla otorga – Astoria se acercó lentamente hasta donde Draco para abrazarlo mimosamente, acurrucándose en su pecho. Él solo tragó en seco y cerró los ojos al sentir la cercanía, rodeándola lentamente para pegarla más a él.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y Draco seguía sin decir nada y Astoria no encontraba las palabras correctas. Pensaba en eso que había dicho Tracey: "Corazones duros se vencen con suplicas blandas". Entonces comenzó a salpicar besos por el mentón del rubio, su puntiaguda barbilla, sus mejillas, su nariz, parte de su cuello y pudo ver como el príncipe de sangre limpia sonreía.

—Astoria – murmuró finalmente el rubio, ganándose toda la atención de su novia —No puedo detenerme o mataran a mi madre – confesó con algo de dolor. Astoria se quedo helada al escuchar eso, pensaba que Draco hacía las cosas por voluntad, no porque estuviera amenazado por el señor tenebroso, aunque debió de preverlo antes. Con esa información las cosas cambiaban mucho, no podía poner a elegir a Draco entre ella y su madre.

—Prométeme que no harás nada malo – susurró con la voz temblando.

—Te juro que no haré nada que no sea necesario – le aseguró, pegando su frente a la de ella, viéndola directamente a los ojos. La expresión de Draco era tensa y tenía una sonrisa muy forzada, pero sus ojos delataban todo lo que sus palabras o expresiones no decían.

—Te amo – le susurró, volviéndose a acurrucar en el pecho del chico. Nuevamente Malfoy no contestó, de hecho nunca lo había hecho, nunca le había dicho que la quería o que la amaba, pero sus acciones casi siempre hablaban por él.

**...**

_Era la primera tarde de Otoño y en la sala común, todo estaba en un silencio que Astoria no podía entender. ¿Por qué todos se habían callado tan repentinamente cuando el apuesto Malfoy había aparecido? Draco caminaba con lentitud hasta ella y sonreía de lado, de esa forma tan arrogante y usual en él._

_—¿Que pasa? - le pregunto a su amiga que estaba sentada aun lado de ella._

_—No sé – respondió Tracey, que al instante se puso de pie y dejo sola a la Slytherin de ojos verdes. La menor se iba a quejar, pero antes de decir media palabra, tenía frente a ella a Draco con toda su prepotencia._

_—Hola, Greengrass – saludó peculiarmente, siendo su voz lo único que resonaba en toda sala común._

_—Hola, Malfoy – le contestó de la misma manera._

_—¿Y ese milagro que ya no usas esas camisas de cuello redondo? - el tono del rubio sonó a burla y posiblemente lo era. Astoria solía utilizar ropa muy conservadora durante sus primeros años, más que nada porque siempre se sentía opacada por Daphne y su perfecta belleza, pero este ya era su cuarto año y su cuerpo comenzaba a tomar forma. Ahora vestía cosas más ajustadas y reveladoras, como el top rosa que se fundía con su pálida piel y contrastaba con la falda negra y esponjosa que traía._

_—Ya no soy una niña, Draco – murmuró ella con las mejillas rojas al sentir como todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella._

_—Hace un tiempo me di cuenta de eso – le respondió con toda naturalidad, pasándole un rosa de ese adorno que estaba en la mesa de centro._

_—¿Y esto? - Astoria no entendí muy bien. A ella le gustaba Draco, de hecho estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, pero nunca había hecho mucho para llamar su atención. ¿Por que ahora estaba actuando así con ella?_

_—No sé, se creativa – se encogió de hombros._

_—El que compró el arreglo se va a enojar – regresó la flor a su lugar._

_—Se va a enojar más si le rechazan el regalo – Malfoy nunca era directo cuando de esas cosas se trataba, pero Astoria fue capaz de leer entre lineas y se quedó helada. ¿En verdad Draco había comprado eso para ella?_

_—¿Por qué? - enarcó las cejas, tomando de nuevo la rosa que le había dado —¿Por qué todo esto? - cuestionó confundida._

_—¿Aceptas tener a un Malfoy como novio? - soltó como si nada, dejándose caer en el sofá de cuero negro que estaba cerca. La chica estuvo apunto de abrir la boca por la impresión. Volteó a ver a su alrededor y notó que en algún momento todos se habían esfumado._

_—Que forma de pedir que sea tu novia – suspiró sonriendo y dejando escapar una risa de nervios._

_—¿Que significa eso? - Draco no entendía que la mocosa no reaccionara como cualquier otra a la que él le hubiese propuesto eso. Todas hubieran matado por que él dijera eso, pero ella no parecía muy eufórica como esperaba._

_—No lo sé, se creativo Draco – respondió, dándole la espalda y caminado lento hacia la salida, paseando la rosa por sus labios._

_—¡Greengrass! - le llamó poniéndose de pie y mirándola severamente. No tenía que ser muy listo para saber lo que estaba pasando._

_—¿Si? - se giró con su mejor cara de "no pasada nada". La verdad estaba increíblemente nerviosa. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo correctamente?_

_—¿Quieres ser mi novia? - soltó finalmente, en voz suave y baja, desviando la mirada. Astoria sonrió tan ampliamente que las mejillas le dolieron, se tubo que tapar el rostro para reprimir un grito de emoción. ¡Lo había hecho! ¡Draco Malfoy le había pedido que fuera su novia!_

_—¿En serio? - preguntó ingenua, solo para asegurarse._

_—¡Carajo, Greengrass! ¿Si o no? - fuera lo que fuera el rubio de ojos mercurio no dejaba de lado su forma de ser. La menor de las Greengrass estaba por quejarse, pero tomando en cuenta de que ya había avanzado para que él le dijera de buenas a primeras que si quería ser su novia, bueno se podía ahorrar el drama y los detalles, finalmente ese era el Malfoy que la volvía loca, con todo y su soberbia apatía._

_—Si – susurró, logrando arrancar una sonrisa del rubio._

**...**

Si, sin duda alguna las suplicas blandas, esas que uno no demuestra, que se quedan en el aire, eran las que lograban derretir el duro corazón de Draco.

—Siempre voy a estar contigo sin importar que – aquella era una forma de decir "no me hagas a un lado ahora que más me necesitas".

—No será fácil – le aseguró él, también un susurro, como si temieran que alguien los escuchara.

—Nunca ha sido fácil, Draco – la castaña le sonrió, con esa bella sonrisa que lo había atrapado. Por que Astoria tenía una forma muy peculiar de ser, tenía un "no sé que" que lo hacía temblar, aun cuando no lo demostrara, la adoraba más que a nada y aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, las suplicas silenciosas de su novia siempre vencían a su arraigado corazón.

—Esta bien – concluyó con seriedad, quedándose así como estaba, sin mucha emoción. Pero Astoria si se emoción y sonriendo aun más lo abrazó con fuerza, quedándose recostada en su pecho, escuchando el compás de los latidos de su corazón.

"Te vencí y te cuidare" - pensó tiernamente, refiriéndose al corazón de su amado.

"Tramposa, sabes que no me puedo negar a ti" - pensó el príncipe de las serpientes, reclinándose un poco sobre ella, escondiendo su rostro en el ondulado cabello castaño de la pequeña, ese cabello que olía a algodón de azúcar.

* * *

><p><strong>Emm bien no salió mucho...<strong>

**Creo que me salió más con una sola palabra, pero bueno este es el resultado de esta vez.**

**Para la otra pido palabra... ¡Si! ¡Me arriesgo a hacer otro más!**

**Besos a todos los que me den y de ante mano gracias a los que me dejen comentarios ^^**

**Ya saben, acepto de todo :3**


End file.
